Hold Me
by SAddisonFan
Summary: After a devestating loss, can Olivia put Carly together again?


Ok...so this takes place a few months into the future. Claudia never ordered the hit on Michael, but Jerry did. Big shocker - neither Sonny nor Ric ended up being the father of Claudia's baby. I will reveal who it is shortly. Olivia has never been with Johnny. The storyline is the same besides those few changes

Pairing - CarLiv

Rating - PG

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It had been a little more than a month since she had lost her son. She had failed herself and Jax. Moreover, she had failed another child.

Jax. He had been so excited about becoming a father, and Carly had taken that chance away from him. But he didn't realize that she had taken that chance away from herself also.

Carly was sure that she and Jax would be able to work through this loss. So much so that she risked her heart to try again. Everything changed when she found Jax in bed with Kate . In _their_ bed. She told herself that they would be able to fix whatever was wrong.

Carly would never get the chance, though. Jax left Carly when it came out that Kate was having his babies. Twins. Kate was giving Jax the babies that she couldn't.

Carly needed someone to talk to. That's where Olivia came in. Olivia was the one person who wouldn't judge her. She actually listened to what Carly had to say. Not to say that other people wouldn't, but they were busy living their lives. Lulu was living it up and enjoying single life. Jason was busy taking care of baby Emilia, his daughter with Claudia. Bobbie was touring the world with Eli Love. That left Olivia. Olivia was the one who dropped everything in the middle of the night to sit with Carly as Carly cried for her baby.

Olivia. Olivia was more than just a friend to Carly. Olivia was someone for Carly to confide in. They had a relationship that was built on more than just friendship. It was built on trust and understanding. Carly had tried to tell herself differently, but the truth was crystal clear. She was falling for Olivia.

~*~

Olivia watched her phone, willing Carly to call. She wasn't sure how Carly would handle going one day without talking to her. Truth be told, Olivia loved listening to Carly. She loved the glimpses into Carly's life.

Honestly, Olivia loved the feeling of being needed. It brought out a different side of her. She hadn't felt that way in a while. Her son Dante was now a grown man and didn't need her as much anymore.. Someone did though.

Carly. Just saying the name made her weak in the knees. Her heart skipped a beat when Carly walked into the room. Her heart ached when she couldn't take away the pain of Carly losing another child. Her breath hitched in her throat when Carly's skin brushed hers. But Carly would never be hers.

Carly was always Jason's, Sonny's, or Jax's. She would never be anyone else's. Especially not Olivia's. Olivia prayed that one day she would get up the nerve to tell Carly how she felt and Carly would ease her nerves.

It was the only person Olivia thought about. - What was she doing? How was she handling the day so far? How long would it take for Carly to be mine? - Olivia hated that Jax had hurt her and she was the one who wanted to make Carly better. Olivia wanted to pick up the pieces. Olivia wanted to make Carly whole again.

~*~

Olivia got her wish when the phone rang. It was Carly's special ring tone. Olivia smiled as she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Liv, can you come over?" Carly was crying.

"I'll be right there. Do you need me to bring anything over?" Olivia asked, already out of the door.

"No, just hurry please."

~*~

Olivia let herself in with the spare key that Carly had given to her. Carly was curled up in a ball on the couch crying softly. Olivia laid her bag down and walked over to her. She knelt down and pushed a lock of hair behind Carly's ear.

"You wanna talk about it?" Olivia asked as Carly sat up and scooted over to make room for Olivia.

"It's nothing, really," Carly said, wiping her eyes.

"It's never nothing. What set it off this time?"

"I got a package that Jax had ordered," Carly said pointing to the corner of the room. Olivia got up and walked over to it. Inside was stuffed with onesies, rompers, socks, and bibs. Olivia closed the box so Carly wouldn't look in it again.

"Anything else happen?" Olivia asked with a concern-ladened voice.

"I saw Jax and Kate at the hospital today. They looked like a happy family. It was disgusting the way her belly was sticking out. It should be me carrying Jax's baby." This brought on a whole new set of tears. Olivia pulled Carly to her and held her. She wanted nothing more than to take away the pain. She was willing to do anything. Even if it meant giving Carly up.

Carly was silent as she raised her head from Olivia's shoulder. Blue eyes met brown and unspoken words were understood. Carly raised her head and pushed her lips to Olivia's. Fire spread throughout their bodies as they meshed together. Olivia's hands tangled in the blonde hair as Carly pushed her back against the couch cushion. Olivia pulled away and saw Carly looking down are her.

"You don't have to do anything that you don't want to," Olivia said, looking up at Carly.

"Trust me, I won't," Carly said before lowering her lips back to Olivia's.


End file.
